Seitoshi/Original
Appearence Seitoshi has short black hair with bangs that go to his eyes, partially obstructing them. His pupils are a deep black that seem to be bottomless pits of darkness. Seitoshi has a thin but lean build that he usually conceals with a black cloak dawning a white mist pattern. Under the cloak Seitoshi wears a white undershirt with a black mist pattern. His pants are black and have no pattern. Seitoshi wears shoes that encase his whole foot, but are otherwise similar to the combat shoes worn by many ninja. Personality Seitoshi has a rather dark outlook on life. Having no friends or parents growing up, he was left to be alone and miserable for most of his life. Seitoshi has also developed a temper and extreme jealousy for those he believes are "handed" everything. Seitoshi particularly dislikes the rich. Despite Seitoshi's borderline sadistic nature, he is not an entirely evil being. During assassinations he kills no one but the intended targets. Outside of combat he is willing to help villagers and travelers with simple tasks. It is his fascination of Life vs Death and his unchecked temper that pushes him to take dark paths. Background Seitoshi never knew his parents nor what happened to them. He was raised in a series of orphanages. The first orphanage was small, located within the Land of Fire. He was give fair attension by the elderly caretakers but didn't get along with the other children. They found his dark nature to be "scary" and avoided him. Seitoshi was 5 when that orphanage was eventually shut down due to the death of the caretakers. The kids were relocated to an orphanage within the Land of Wind. This orphanage was much larger and Seitoshoi received little attention from the caretakers. Eventually Seitoshi ran away from the orphanage when he was 7, making his way all the way to the Land of Rivers, where he was placed in another orphanage. This orphanage was similar to the first Seitoshi had lived in, but the same problems occurred again as he was shunned by the other children. He remained there until he was 9, at which point he ran away with a group of traveling ninja, begging to learn Ninjutsu. The leader of the traveling ninja reluctantly agreed. Seitoshi was a fast learner, quickly mastering both Wind Release and Fire Release. One day during his training, a strange woman encountered Seitoshi. She told him he was in possession of a rare ability known as Phantom State. Seitoshi had never heard of this and didn't believe the woman at first. The woman disappeared before his eyes, never to be seen again. Seitoshi lost consciousness at some point later that day, waking up with a small "death" symbol on his back. Seitoshi quickly discovered he could faze through solid objects. He quickly mastered this skill as if he had been practicing for decades, while in reality it had hardly been a year. He also mastered the various jutsu that stem from Phantom State. He never knew who the strange woman was but believed her to be responsible for his new found power. Seitoshi was offered his first assassination contract at 13. A man's brother in law had caught him cheating on his wife and was using the knowledge as blackmail. Seitoshi was desperate for money and accepted the contract. Upon killing the man, Seitpshi felt a rush of relief and pleasure pass over him. Seeing the man's life leave his body was almost therapeutic for him. Seitoshi began accepting any contract that came his way. He grew increasingly fixated on the premise of life and death, being pushed deeper into darkness. Abilities Phantom Abilities It is unknown exactly how Seitoshi would have obtained his Phantom abilities, as the only person with the knowledge of how to obtain them, Dokutādesu, was presumed killed by Hādo Iwa and Yoru Kasai. Seitoshi has used his Phantom abilities very effectively. He is believed to have been the perpetrator behind several unsolved assassinations, as all the victims has similar stab wounds in the back of their skulls. Many civilians believe him to be a ghost having seen him in his full Phantom state. Part In Story Trivia Quotes Techniques Fire Release: Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu Fire Release: Stream Fire Release: Dragon Flame Cannon Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Phantom Weapons Phantom Shadow Stealth Secret Phantom Technique: Soul Strike Secret Phantom Technique: Inner Fear Secret Phantom Technique: Captive Soul Secret Phantom Technique: Soul Lock Secret Phantom Technique: Soul Cutter Wind Release Stream Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Gust Wind Release: Whispering Wind Wind Release: Air Bullets